


Dief and Turtle's Father's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [40]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds the perfect gift for his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Father's Day Off




End file.
